


Please, love yourself as I love you

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Description of woman body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm not really sure but i prefer tag it, Lack of Self-Confidence, Protective Rio, Self-Hatred, Smut, Supportive Rio, but it's a little part, domestic brio, hatred of her body, soft Rio, yeah it's more accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Beth can't understand why Rio loves her body so much when she can't stand it anymore. Rio is going to teach her to love it again, just like he does.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Please, love yourself as I love you

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

Beth had met Rio in her bakery. The first time he had come was to order a birthday cake for her son, Marcus, who was celebrating his 7th birthday.

Week after week Rio had returned and each time he tasted a different cake. Beth's best friend, Ruby, who worked with her, always told her that he didn't come for the pastries but for the boss.

Beth was unconscious and didn't see why a man like Rio would be interested in her, so she laughed at her friend every time. Except that one day Rio had invited her on a date, which she had accepted.

Beth had never thought she would feel so comfortable and connected with someone, especially on a first date. Rio was the opposite of her ex-husband, which was a good thing. At first Beth had been afraid of their physical difference. She had noticed that people looked at them strangely, as if they didn't match. The whiteness of her skin that contrasted with the gold of him, her little flowery blouses and mom's jeans, while he was always in black hoodie, black jeans and black sneaker and finally his eagle neck tattoo that made him look dangerous.

From the outside they were day and night, but mentally, their similarity had amazed Beth in a good way. She didn't regret giving him a chance, because he was the opposite of what he could give off. He was gentle, caring, a good listener, faithful, he was an incredible father, he believed in her and pushed her to fulfill her desires and dreams.

Now they had been together for almost a year and they were making the perfect love. They had even met each other's family.

The only shadow in the picture was the negative image Beth had of her body, being with a man as physically perfect as Rio had triggered fears that she couldn't contain. They were only 5 years apart, but her 42 years made her doubt herself a lot. Rio loved Beth's body in an undeniable way and he showed it to her every day, but unfortunately it wasn't enough, on the contrary, she couldn't understand how he could love this body so much that she began to hate it.

Beth had 4 children and they had left her with extra pounds, marks, and a scar on her body. When they made love, she didn't think too much about it, because they were in the mood, in the present moment, that only desire and pleasure counted and then the way he touched her, caressed her with his hands, with his mouth, made her forget everything.

But in another context she never let him see her naked or in little clothes, and above all she never let him take a shower with her, in spite of his many requests.

She had complete confidence in him, but she was afraid that one day he would wake up and realize that he actually wanted a younger woman with a dream body.

~~~~~

Beth was at Rio, in his loft. His son, Marcus was at his mother's this week and her children were at their father's for the weekend. During those weeks, they always spent them together, either at her home or at his, like today.

They were in Rio's bed, naked, but Beth's body covered by the sheets, still sweating from their previous activity.

"I need a good shower." Says Beth.

Rio kissed her shoulder. "Can I join you?"

Beth laughed. "You're really insatiable."

"Always with you. But I didn't say we had to have sex in the shower. I just want to soap your body."

Beth stiffened up, and that was all she was afraid of. She gave him a fake smile and stood up, the sheet wrapped around her to hide her. "Sorry, but I'd rather do it myself."

Rio pouting and blowing. "Okay. I'm going to order some pizzas. I'll take you the usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

Beth snuck into the bathroom and locked the door. She knew Rio wouldn't come in without her approval, but it was a habit.

Beth loved that bathroom as much as she hated it. She loved the large bathtub where she could lounge for hours, the spacious and practical Italian shower and all the storage furniture, everything was within easy reach. However, she couldn't stand that huge standing mirror at the back of the room. Who would put a mirror like that in a bathroom seriously? She always had the impression that he was taunting her, spying on her and making fun of her body.

Beth turned on the shower water, undid the sheet on her body and put it in the laundry ball. Once the water was hot, Beth crawled underneath, enjoying the warmth that relaxed her muscles. She didn't stay under the water long, just long enough to wash her hair and body. Once she had rinsed thoroughly, she turned off the water and walked to one of the cupboards that contained towels, bathrobes, and slippers. Except that this cabinet was right next to the mirror, so she couldn't avoid it. Her eyes couldn't help but judge her own body in the reflection and without her being able to stop them, tears streamed down her cheeks. Beth lowered her eyes, rushed to open the wardrobe and pulled out a bathrobe, which she quickly put on, to hide what she could no longer bear. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her bathrobe, patted her cheeks, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Rio was sitting on the couch, phone in hand. He had put on a jogging suit and a black hoodie. Beth sat next to him, hoping he wouldn't notice anything, except that he knew her by heart, she couldn't hide anything from him.

"I ordered the pizzas; they'll be here in about half an hour." Rio turned to her and frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Beth answered immediately.

"Elizabeth!" For once she would have hoped he wouldn't be so observant. Beth lowered her head and blinked her eyes to prevent the spread of more tears, without success. "Hey, Hey." Rio took her in his arms and stroked her back and hair to soothe her. "What's wrong, my love?"

Beth sniffed in his hood, she felt so ridiculous, but she had to let go of what was inside her. "I don't understand why you love my body so much when it's so ugly."

"Excuse me?" Rio was in shock, how she could say that. He didn't give her time to answer; he tangled her limbs around him, got up from the couch and carried her to the bathroom. Rio closed the door behind them; he put Beth down on the floor, placed her in front of the mirror and stood behind her.

"I hate that mirror." Beth said, with her head down.

"I don't know what you see in it, but I definitely don't see the same thing. I see a 42-year-old woman, with beautiful, generous shapes, a gorgeous woman with a goddess body that drives me completely crazy."

Beth shook her head. "You can't say that."

"Yes, I can, and I do, not because I want to cheer you up, but because I mean it and I don't want you to see yourself like that." Rio wrapped his arms around her clothed waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "Do you know how many women pay to have your breasts, your marked waist, your ass, your Aphrodite body that doesn't leave any sense man indifferent, even if they can only look. Well, no, they can't even look." Beth laughed and put her hands on his forearms. "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Okay, then let me do it." Beth nodded. "Take your arms off your sleeves, hold your bathrobe just above your chest and look in the mirror."

Beth undid the bathrobe belt, took off the sleeves, slipped the fabric under her armpits and held it tight so it wouldn't fall off. She stared at her reflection. "Just like that?"

"That's perfect." Rio placed a kiss on each of her shoulders; he let his fingertips slide across her upper chest, making her shiver. "Your little freckles are so cute, and you can't imagine what it feels like to have sweat running down your breasts when we make love, it makes me want to lick you. Then I love to see how far your redness goes down when you're embarrassed or horny." Rio had a little laugh. "Just like now." Rio reached down with one of his index fingers to the seam of his robe. "Right there."

"Stop."

"No, I hope I make you blush until I die." Rio kissed her neck. "Are you ready for the next step?" Beth nodded shyly and sighed. "Do you want me to go shirtless so we're equal?"

"I think it's gonna be worse for me."

"I'm not perfect, Elizabeth." Rio took off his hoodie, leaving him shirtless. "Look, I did some shit when I was younger and it left nasty scars."

Beth turned to him and traced the white scars with her fingertips. "I think it's sexy."

Rio smiled. "See, it's the same for you, what you don't like, I do." Beth nodded and smiled at him, she was starting to feel a little better, but the part of her body she hated the most was still covered. "Plus I don't have abs. I'm tall, I'm thin but I don't have a chocolate bar."

Beth laughed. "I only like chocolate bars to eat and bake them." Rio laughed and gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose.

They returned to their previous position facing the mirror. Beth let go of her bathrobe a little and tied it up by the sleeves, just below her breast.

"Fuck, I don't have a fetish, but I could write a 500-page essay about your boobs." Beth giggled. "And then their size, they're perfect for my hands." Rio took her boobs in his big hands, which filled them up perfectly. Beth moaned, her nipples became hard under his touch. Rio let go of her boobs and stood in front of Beth. He leaned forward, kissed her left shoulder and then went down until he reached her nipple, which he took in his mouth and titillated with his tongue. Beth clung to him and pushed his head against it. Rio gave her right boob the same treatment and walked away, earning Beth a grunt of frustration, "Not yet baby." Rio pulled himself back behind Beth. "You know I could spend my life with my head on your chest. They're so comfortable, even softer and fluffier than a pillow."

"I had noticed." Said Beth, laughing. If there was one part of her body that she liked, it was her generous breasts, even if it sometimes hurt her back, but Rio managed to make her forget that pain by taking good care of them, and of her.

Rio undid the knot made with the sleeves of the bathrobe and slid it just below her belly, at her groin, hiding her lower body, he tied the bathrobe around her body and put his hands on her hips and her lower belly. Beth tried to push his hands away, but he was too strong.

"Please Rio." Beth said in a trembling voice and new tears streamed down her cheeks.

"My love, don't cry, you're beautiful." Said Rio, kissing her temple again and again.

Beth shook her head. "This isn't...." She sniffed. "I've got belly, cellulite, stretch marks on my hips, thighs, butt and that hideous scar, it's-"

"Stop." Beth fell silent. "You just have the body of a woman, Elizabeth. I remind you that you had four children, one by C-section, hence the scar, which is not hideous, like mines." Rio stroked the swelling just above her pubis. "If you didn't have cellulite, stretch marks and a flat stomach I would think you were a cyborg, and if that's the case please tell me now." Beth bit her lip and laughed, "No woman in the world has a body without imperfection, it doesn't exist or you see it in movies, series, magazines, but they're made up and photoshoped, those bodies are not real, it's not true, yours is, it's natural, it's true and that's why it's beautiful, it's magnificent, it's sublime and for those who find it disturbing, I can't do anything about them."

Beth stretched her arm behind her, put her hand on the bottom of Rio's skull and caressed it tenderly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Hm, it's funny I ask myself the same thing every time I wake up next to you."

Rio caressed Beth's hips and took off her bathrobe; he dropped it on the floor, leaving her naked. He slowly moved his hands over her thighs. "You know what I like best?" Beth shook her head. "I love it when your thighs circle my hips and you ride me slowly or bestially depending on your mood, and your ass bounces off my thighs in rhythm. It's my favorite position, you, naked, above me, dominating."

Beth moaned and squeezed her thighs; she felt wet begin to form. "Hm, that's one of my favorite positions too."

Rio walked away from her and took off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked in turn. He slammed one of Beth's buttocks and gave her a little scream of surprise. "Your ass, fuck, I don't have the words." He slapped her on her other cheek, made her pant, she liked it. "I admit I'm a little jealous. Mine's all flat."

Beth laughed, to get back at him, and because she wanted to touch him, she slapped him on the buttocks. "It's true, but it's very firm."

Rio sticks to her, and laughs into her neck. Beth could feel his hardness on the slot of her ass; he was as excited as she was. Rio kissed her on the neck and directed his fingers dangerously towards her pussy, but every time he got too close, he moved away from it. Beth couldn't take it anymore, so she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. Their hands began to caress each other but they were interrupted by a few knocks on the front door.

Rio walked away, Beth growled with disappointment. "It's the pizzas; I'll just be a minute."

Rio picked up the bathrobe, put it on and walked out of the room. Beth turned to the mirror, looked at her reflection and let a smile appear on her face. She wouldn't let it win, anyway with a man like Rio, it couldn't win. She approached it and moved it to the bathtub at an angle. "There it is."

Rio came back at that moment; he immediately noticed the change of decoration. "Do you want me to take it off?"

"No, I think I'll get used to it." Beth smiled at him. "I think it can be used, I've got an idea."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Take off your bathrobe and sit on the edge of the bathtub."

Rio giggled and did it. "Right away, my boss bitch." Beth walked up to him and sat on his thighs, straddled him, put her arms around his neck. Rio grabbed her hips to hold her in place. "Look at us, I don't want to brag, but we're hot."

Beth laughed and looked at herself and thought, yes, they were, together. "Not for long."

Beth plunged her lips into Rio's for a passionate kiss. Their tongues found each other immediately, dancing against each other. Their hands caressed every bit of skin they could reach. Beth moved her hips and rubbed herself against Rio, who moans.

Rio slid her fingers against her wet folds. "You're already wet baby."

Beth nodded frantically. "Always for you."

Needing Rio inside her, Beth took Rio's dick and guided it towards her entrance; she raised her hips and bent down on his dick in one fell swoop.

"Ahhhhhh!" "Fuck!"

Beth started to create a fast rhythm. Their skins clacked together, sweat began to form on their bodies. Beth was red from her cheeks to the valley of her breasts, which bounced as she pushed.

"Damn, ma, you're so fucking hot. Look at you."

Beth, who had closed her eyes, opened them again and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought that looking at herself having sex would be strange and that it would put her off, but in reality it made her even more excited. And when she saw Rio's gaze on her, his pupils dilated, his eyes half closed, filled with desire, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful and the only woman in the world, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Ahhhhhh, Rio!" Her orgasm hit her and she collapsed on Rio, which took over until it exploded inside her, her name escaping from his lips in a guttural scream.

"Are you feeling better?" Beth stepped back to look at him and nodded her head. "Yeah?" Rio tickled her ribs and made her squirm with laughter. "Are you sure?"

Beth managed to answer between laughs. "Yeah." But Rio continued to torture her with his fingertips. "Rio, stop. Yes, I promise."

Rio stopped. "That's good." He gave her lots of little butterfly kisses on her face.

Beth sighed with happiness, but one thing came back to her. "Pizza!"

Rio's body trembled with laughter. "Really?" You're thinking about that now? How should I take it?"

Beth bit her lower lip and shyly smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we'll warm them up."

"Okay. I wanted to take another shower anyway."

"Go ahead, I'll put the pizzas in the oven while I wait, then I'll go get mine after you."

"Actually... I'm tired. I think I'm gonna need you to help me soap myself up."

"Yeah?" The smile on Rio's face was priceless, it was one of the most beautiful things Beth had seen in her life, rare but authentic.

"Um, I could help you too."

"With pleasure."

Rio stood up and took Beth in his arms, turned on the shower water, and put her down under the hot water. Rio washed Beth's body gently, caressing her skin inch by inch while giving her little kisses.

Beth returned the device to him and once they were well cleaned and rinsed, they got out of the shower, wrapped themselves in clean bathrobes and slippers. They went into the kitchen to heat the pizzas and huddled together on the couch, waiting to eat them.

This shower for two may have been their first, but Beth knew it wouldn't be their last, far from it. She wouldn't be afraid or ashamed to get naked in front of him either, how could she with a man like Rio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
